Accident
by Unease
Summary: AU oneshot. Yang has a huge crush on the cute girl on her bus, but can never gather the confidence to talk to her. One day, however, a little accident pushes them closer together. Clichéd fluffy Blake/Yang. T for some swearing.


**Uploaded this over at my Tumblr so I figured I should post it here too. **

**Disclaimer: RT owns RWBY.**

* * *

**_Beep. Beep. Beep._**

A hand left its resting place under the warm duvet to slam the top of the alarm several times, eventually managing to turn the clock off. Yang sighed, snuggling back into her blankets. She briefly wondered why she set the alarm for a Saturday before feeling the haze of sleep begin to blanket her mind.

Around ten minutes later, the door flew open. Ruby stood in the frame, looking determined. Her sister wasn't being late on her watch. "Yang, you're gonna miss your bus."

"Mmm, what? It's a Saturday, come back during business hours," Yang mumbled, irritated. Her eyes burned with tiredness; last night had seen her up until two in the morning surfing the web, gaze glazed over in a zombie-like state.

"It's Tuesday, actually." Ruby responded nonchalantly, turning on her heel and leaving the room. The news would get through Yang's thick skull eventually.

"Tuesday, yeah right." Yang said to herself, settling down once more for a few minutes. One eye snapped open. "Shit! It's totally Tuesday!"

She fell out of bed, stumbling around her room to pick up garments of clothing. Goodwitch was gonna _kill_ her. Or fire her. Or both. Opening drawers haphazardly and throwing one across the room when it slid from its runner, she finally managed to grab some underwear. Breakfast would have to wait; being clean and showered was always Yang's priority, though she wouldn't have time to wash her hair on this particular morning.

One thing that wouldn't wait, however, was the bus. More specifically, the eight-fifteen bus to the city centre. Yang couldn't help the little smile that forced itself onto her face as she dressed after her shower. Her thoughts spurred her on to move faster; she couldn't - _wouldn't_ - miss that bus.

Ruby watched as Yang hurried through their shared apartment, trying to comb her hair whilst looking for her keys and other assorted items. "You seen my keys, Rubes? I left 'em on here, if I've lost them, Goodwitch won't let me open the store ever again."

"They're near your shoe. You knocked them off," Ruby pointed out, wondering why her sister had been so wound up on mornings for the past few months. Yang had started leaving their place earlier than she needed to. The brown-haired girl had figured out that the young woman would make it to work thirty minutes before opening time, and Yang was definitely not one for being early.

Yang grinned at her, stuffing her work apron into her bag. "Don't fall asleep in class again. Weiss told me all about last time!"

"I've been betrayed," Ruby said, pouting as she ate her cookies. Weiss would kill her if she could see her now, always stressing the importance of a healthy breakfast.

"By your own girlfriend too. Sucks to be you. See ya!" The blonde finished, darting out of the door to make it to the bus stop on time. She passed the usual crowd as she walked down the street, greeting them all with a jovial smile.

Her heartbeat quickened as she thought about the upcoming commute. In the same bus as her would be the girl who had stolen her affections.

The first time she caught the eight-fifteen bus had been the fault of her boss. She had asked Yang to open the shop a long time ago for her, the woman herself being too ill to do so, which had shocked the blonde. Goodwitch was usually never ill, but it worked out well for Yang in the end, she supposed. Since then, she had forced herself to get up earlier in order to catch that particular bus due to one particular person.

Her crush began that very first journey, seeing the girl reading a book with her earphones plugged in, the white of the wires clashing with her hair colour. Yang remembered blabbering something to the driver as he asked for her bus pass, fumbling with it until she could press it against the scanner. The girl had been sitting in the middle of the bus, in the seat next to the aisle. Yang sat three rows behind, stupid little smile playing on her lips.

'_Is the fact that I can remember this kinda creepy?_' She wondered, thoughts interrupted as she saw the large queue at the bus stop. A groan escaped her lips. There was no chance of getting a seat with the amount of people in front of her. Still, it was better than missing it altogether.

A rumbling in the distance alerted the queuers to the bus' arrival, and many began to fumble with their wallets and bags, retrieving passes and odd combinations of coins. Yang already had her pass out, ready to smoothly make her entrance and stare at her crush for the next thirty minutes.

Some days she could have sworn she had seen the girl glance over to her, but Yang always turned her gaze away so she wouldn't be caught. For this reason, she could never be sure if her crush was looking back at her. Many times she had fantasised about confidently sitting next to her, asking her on a date and holding her hand, but by the time she had worked up the slightest bit of courage, the girl had gone, as usual.

Eventually she made it on to the bus, but as she predicted, all the seats were full, meaning she'd have to stand. The only standing space was near the first row of seats.

Her stomach lurched.

There she was. The object of her desires, sat in that very front row, making a dirty public bus seem like heaven. Yang made her way over to the space, hoping that she wouldn't trip over her own feet. Her hand curled around the grip handle, helping stabilise her frame as the bus jolted forwards. She stared at the back of a man's head, desperately trying not to drift to the black-haired girl sat to the right of her. Her eyes however thought that the sight of a mullet was not pleasing enough, and despite her best efforts, took advantage of her lack of willpower. They locked with golden ones, and both girls quickly looked away.

Yang could feel herself getting hot under the collar. _'She was totally looking at me, right? Maybe I was imagining it.'_

The bus ran over a hole in the road, causing everyone to jump. The book flew from the girl's hand, sliding in front of Yang. Yang's mind went into overdrive before flatlining completely, unable to handle the jumbled mess of thoughts overloading it. Luckily for her, her body had more sense than her emotions, and bent down to pick up the book. She handed it back to her crush, hoping her sweaty fingers weren't ruining the cover.

"Thanks," the girl said quietly, giving her a soft smile. Yang grinned in return, saying "no problem," hoping she didn't look like a predatory creeper. The way the girl ducked her head shyly and cracked open the book again told her that she didn't. A light-reddish hue covered her cheeks.

A smile of her own was trying to fight its way to the surface, but Yang didn't want to ruin the leap of progress she had made, so she suppressed it. Images flashed through her mind: the girl would totally hand over her book with her number written on the inside cover, or perhaps she would write her number on Yang's hand (the back of course, her palms were sweating like crazy).

Her daydreams were interrupted by the driver slamming on the brakes, seeing another car fly out of a junction just in time. The passengers' safety came at a price: some lost their phones, the devices skidding across the floor; some lost their last few minutes of sleep, preventing them from catching up on what they had lost the night before. And Yang?

Yang lost her balance.

Her hand slipped from the handgrip, feet uncoordinated in trying to save her. She ended up tripping over her own leg, a voice in her head berating her for being such an idiot. Her flight abruptly ended with her somewhat straddling the girl she had been fixated on for the past six months, one knee on the seat next to her thigh and her other leg planted on the floor. Her hands loosely held the sides of the seat either side of the girl's head, finally stable.

Yang could feel the girl's hands holding her hips, skin touching skin, her book forgotten and resting against her stomach. Their faces were inches apart, both of them blushing furiously. She knew she should have moved, but her muscles were frozen in place, close proximity fogging her brain's signals to the rest of her body. Her heart was in her throat.

The girl blinked, opening her mouth to say something, random noises blurting out instead. At that exact moment, the driver decided to press down the accelerator, the bus jerking forwards. Yang's hands slipped on the plastic of the seat, losing the bit of balance she had left. The distance between them closed, lips meeting in a kiss that could have been painful if the gap had been wider.

Her eyelids closed for a second, tingles running down the back of her neck and causing goosebumps to prickle over her skin. Realising fully what was happening, she quickly pulled away and stood, distantly hearing apologies tumble from her mouth. She knew her face was probably the same shade as a tomato and grabbed the handgrip tightly, cementing her feet to the floor. This time, her stare remained firmly fixed on the man's mullet, which was suddenly a beautiful sight to behold indeed as the other passengers whispered fervently.

She closed her eyes when the girl's usual stop approached, only opening them again when she heard the doors shut and the bus pull away. _'I can never get this bus again. Ever.'_

Mullet man cleared his throat, alerting her to the fact that he had turned around with a lecherous grin. She raised an eyebrow at him, about to ask him what his problem was and if he needed a fist up the ass to sort it until he nodded his head in the direction of the seat where the whole debacle had occurred. Yang followed his prompt, almost gasping when she saw those golden eyes still looking at her.

The bus stopped at Yang's stop and she looked out of the window guiltily, not wanting to leave. The girl had obviously stayed for a reason, probably to berate her for being a creepy pervert, and rightly so, in Yang's opinion. Yang didn't need to do anything however, as the girl stood from her seat, book tucked under her right arm. She passed Yang and grabbed her hand, pulling her out of the bus and muttering a thank you to the driver. Applause erupted from the vehicle, cut off as the doors closed, causing both of them to blush once more. The cold morning air felt good against the heat.

Yang spoke first. "I'm sorry about what happened there, it was an accident, I'm not some sort of-"

She was cut off by her scarf being gripped, their lips meeting in another kiss, the book falling to the floor. The instigator looked away, embarrassed as she smoothed out the now-bunched-up scarf.

"N-Now it's not an accident," she stammered, lowering herself from her toes. Yang was a little bit taller, and so the extra burst of height was needed. The blonde smiled, not caring that it was goofy or how ridiculous she looked.

"I'm Yang," she said, mind racing for her next words. "Y-You must be the girl of my dreams."

She instantly kicked herself. It had sounded smoother in her fantasies.

"I'm actually Blake, but if you want to call me that then go ahead," Blake replied, chuckling.

Yang bent down and retrieved her book. "Um… do you have anywhere you need to be this morning?"

"No. I… I actually only get that bus because you're on it every morning." The reader admitted, averting her gaze. "The first time had been a fluke."

Yang couldn't help but laugh. She'd deal with her boss later, but for now, she planned on threading her fingers through Blake's and discussing what dorks they were as they enjoyed the day.

All the lost sleep from waking early had definitely been worth it.

* * *

**End.**


End file.
